


蕉only/亲子丼

by hanjun



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjun/pseuds/hanjun
Summary: 本来标题是炒蛋相关，果然还是不切题【虽然这个也不切题就是了亲子丼还是好吃的





	蕉only/亲子丼

**Author's Note:**

> 是产卵雷雷，依旧是龙化【含双性描写  
> 为爽而爽的产物，没逻辑，依然很短

驱纹戒斗努力地把腿分开，把膝盖抱到胸口，身后的龙尾不安地拍打着床，他吸了一口气，感觉到已经成型的卵在通道里一点点蠕动，擦过柔软的内壁，努力地在朝出口进发。  
他先前已经努力扩张过了，但似乎还是不够，生殖腔的小口微微张开，但还达不到卵能顺利出来的程度。他难耐地咬着嘴唇，又蜷紧了一些，把自己的手指插了进去，小口里的肉褶几乎是立刻把手指裹紧了，酥酥麻麻的快感窜起来，向他的神经发起进攻，驱纹戒斗感觉自己的体温又升高了一些，肚子里的小东西也停下了，他不得不努力分散注意力。通道里的肉褶缠了一会儿，终于变得安分下来，分泌出了润滑的液体，变得又热又软，驱纹戒斗的阴茎也颤巍巍地翘起来，把透明的滑液蹭在肚皮上。  
第一枚卵终于到了腔口的底端，驱纹戒斗尽力地放松自己的肌肉，让它慢慢滑出来，但每次收紧都避免不了有种正在被插入的错觉。他蜷着的身体逐渐开始发颤，排卵期的胀满感和内壁被摩擦的快感混在一起，令他不得不大口吸气，眼眶是酸胀着的，只要用点力就会有眼泪溢出来，呼吸之间也是断断续续的，他难耐地仰起头，尽力深入的手指终于摸到了卵的底部。驱纹戒斗一边低喘着一边扩大手指之间的间隙，阻碍着本该缠上来的肉褶，好让它顺利排出。  
等待的过程实在让人心焦，第一枚卵终于排出来的时候驱纹戒斗已经花了大半的力气，他浑身是汗，腿和手的关节都酸得不行，暂时无法抬起来。而第二枚卵在通道的中间被紧紧缠住，给人的快感不上不下，生殖腔的小口也闭紧了，这次光用手恐怕是不行了。  
“嗯……啊……”  
虽然不是很愿意，但驱纹戒斗还是握住了自己的阴茎开始撸动，他知道怎么让自己更舒服也更容易放松。擦到顶端的小孔的时候他舒服得出了声，呻吟在房间里回荡，散发着难以抑制的热度和欲望。  
“混蛋……”  
第二枚卵终于开始往外滑，而身体却把它当做了获得快感的道具，每次收缩肌肉的时候驱纹戒斗总会不由自主地裹紧，发出更加甜腻的声音。它比第一枚卵要稍微大一圈，排出的时候甚至在出口卡了一下，满胀感在此刻达到了最高峰，驱纹戒斗也高潮了，从尾椎窜上的快感轻易地夺取了理智，他发出一声短促的，高昂的气音，前端射出的精液沾了一手，生殖腔也溢出大量的滑液，双腿和床单之间全是滑腻的体液，湿得一塌糊涂。但第二枚卵也终于排了出来，和第一枚躺在一起，第一枚上的液体甚至还没干透。  
他努力平复着呼吸，还保持着高潮时的姿势，脸上也是湿漉漉的，眼泪和汗混在一起黏得让人讨厌，眼前还是模模糊糊的，隐约能看见那两枚蛋的轮廓，但他最终闭上了眼睛，龙尾翘了两下又垂下去。  
“混蛋……”  
他摸着肚子，咬牙切齿地重复了一遍这个词。


End file.
